


The one he loved

by lilllac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, more like married, they love each other a lot ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilllac/pseuds/lilllac
Summary: Hermione Granger would never be like other wives. And that was great. Because she was exactly the one he loved.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	The one he loved

**Author's Note:**

> I love Ron almost as much as Hermione does.  
> English is not my first language, so I apologize for any mistakes to be found!

Ron's notions of a “happy relationship” were based solely on his parents' marriage. This was not a bad thing because Arthur and Molly were a great picture of a healthy relationship. Even during Hogwarts, he had not been in contact with many different forms of love. Harry couldn't tell him about his parents, and Hermione very rarely talked about hers (and when she did, he didn't understand much. How come they  _ were rarely at home?  _ Does it mean that Hermione hadn't grown up with her mother pulling her ear? all the time?).

Ron had been slow to understand that not all relationships were the same.

Right after the battle at Hogwarts, when Harry and Ginny were finally able to be together without the inconvenience of impending death, he knew he was doing something wrong.

Because Harry and Ginny lived in somewhat absurd tune. It was almost as if they could read each other's thoughts.

_ Merlin _ , Ron barely understood what Hermione  _ said out loud _ . How was he supposed to guess her thoughts?

He didn't understand how when Ginny told Harry that she would be missing a date to go to an important Quidditch game, or when she said she was too busy studying, Harry could just nod and say he understood. Because when Hermione canceled a date with him, Ron was already talking nonsense before he even realized it.

Stupid Ronald Weasley and his huge mouth.

Girls like Hermione Granger didn't date guys like him. Opinioned, strong and frighteningly influential girls did not date guys who were forever known as "Harry Potter's best friend". The smartest Witch of that generation should not date the boy who had barely managed to crawl over the years at Hogwarts.

"Not at all" Hermione had said, sliding on the bed to stand beside him, and one of her hands went up to toss a strand of red hair behind his ears "she falls in love with him".

Ron's mouth opened. He stood, looking at her. Hermione laughed, a timid laugh, hiding her face behind her curls, as she always did when she was shy. But a second later she turned her face away again, and Ron saw in the brown eyes something that hadn't always been there. The confirmation that, although Hermione was still the (almost) unbearably smart and convinced witch, she had also changed. She was no longer the timid little girl who was afraid of his reactions. Hermione looked at him with all the confidence in herself that he admired so much.

"I know you still don't believe me" she slid her other hand over to him, which was open in his lap. Her thumb stroked his knuckles. "But you are the most amazing boy I have ever met."

"I am not" he insisted, with a dry mouth "I am just ...".

“You may not be the bravest boy of all, but you are loyal. You stayed with me and Harry even when we were sure we weren't going to survive. You put our friendships above everything else. Even when you were angry with any of us ...” she laughed again “even when you were angry with people, you always managed to help them”. Hermione looked at him again, this time with much more firmness “you have the most beautiful heart of all, Ron. I would not fall in love with anyone else”.

Hermione never let him forget his past mistakes. But she forgave him for all of them. And Ron gradually learned that love was just like that. It hurt sometimes. But it also knew how to forgive. And the next time she canceled a date because she had a meeting at the Ministry of Magic, Ron - for the first time in his life - used the newly purchased computer to search the internet for a recipe.

"Did you make spaghetti?" Hermione asked, astonished, hanging the bag on the hook on the wall.

Ron looked at her over his shoulder, from where he was finishing placing the pot on the table “I thought you were going to like it. You mentioned that you like Italian food, didn't you? ”.

The smile she gave him made him think that the smell of tomato sauce impregnated in his favorite T-shirt was worth it.

Ron turned on his side on the huge double bed, extending his arm and ... found the mattress empty. Lazily opening one eye, he flinched at the light through the curtains. He couldn't hear any noise coming from the bathroom.

A folded piece of paper was on the nightstand.

_ I had to leave early because of an emergency. I promise I'll try to get home early for our dinner. A thousand apologies. _

_ P.S: I left breakfast for you at the kitchen counter. _

_ P.P.S: ... is from the bakery. _

Ron laughed. Of course, it was. Hermione Granger was able to learn the most difficult spells in the world but she could also set a kitchen on fire when trying to make any food without her husband's supervision.

As a boy, Ron imagined he was going to grow up to be a great Quidditch player, famous throughout the wizarding society, and that he would have a very beautiful wife who would cook delicious dishes when he would come home from games.

Very excitedly, Ron went into the kitchen and ate the breakfast that his wife, Minister of Magic in London, who was absolutely unable to cook and would never take orders from him, had bought. He organized the books she had left on the coffee table back in her office, and sent a letter to their children at Hogwarts, reminding them that their mother's birthday was coming. Draco visited him during the afternoon, and they played some wizard chess.

When night fell, he was taking the lasagna out of the oven. Hermione apparated to the living room and greeted him. Ron put his gloves on the table and went to her. His wife had messy hair and a tired expression. Ron wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her close. Hermione rested her face on his chest and sighed.

"I hope you're hungry."

"I'm starving," she replied.

Ron left a kiss on the top of her head.

Hermione Granger had never been the "other girls" that Ron imagined. She would never be a calm and quiet wife. But that was the point: the other girls were no better or worse than she was. They were other girls, simply put.

Other girls who weren't Hermione.

That were not the woman he was in love with.

The woman who could see through his nonsense, his laziness, and the academic performance that left much to be desired. In addition to the bottomless stomach, out of turn comments and the occasional lack of sensitivity. No, more than that.

The woman who, over the years, hadn't fixed him or taught him. Instead, she had simply shown him that he could be someone better while making him believe that he was not just the silly boy people enjoyed laughing at. 

Ron did not want a woman to  _ adapt  _ to him. Nor did he want anyone to fix him, to turn him into someone he was not. Ron wanted Hermione. Ron wanted the girl who had always supported him, loved him, and respected him. And the girl who always pulled his ear and never tolerated it when he crossed the line. Because he wanted to be all of that for her too.

Hermione Granger would never be like other wives. And that was great. Because she was exactly the one he loved.


End file.
